El Blog de Flor Lila
by Japiera
Summary: One-shot [Para la semana del crack del foro 1-8] Hikari saca fotografías y sabe como pasar desapercibida. Abre un blog y cuenta su historia ¿o es la de otros? a lo mejor es la de todos. Koushiro


**Aclaraciones iniciales**: Holas! Este es un fic para la** semana del crack** del foro 1-8. Una regla del foro dice "no poner carteles" en los FF, y a lo mejor la transgredí... mucho... a veces sale a luz mi lado anti-sistema ¿? He leído varios fics con estructura de _Blog, _me pregunté si podría hacerlo, y de repente ya lo había hecho. La semana de crack puede ser en parejas y en formato.

**Disclaimer**: Personajes reciclados del digimundo.

* * *

**El Blog de Flor Lila**

* * *

**Asunto:** ¿Bienvenida? Rayando la cancha

¡Hola! —aunque no sé si alguien reciba el saludo, me siento un poco ridícula— mi nombre es Flor Lila, y la sicóloga me sugirió abrir un blog para contarle al mundo mi experiencia adolescente. No considero muy ortodoxas sus terapias, pero hasta que no encuentre otra sicóloga, tendré que hacerle caso.

Publicaré siguiendo tres principios:

Primero: pretenderé que me creen cuando digo que mi nombre es Flor Lila. Lo cierto es que no.

Segundo: otros nombres que puedan aparecer también serán modificados, no así las historias, pensamientos y sentimientos: garantizo anonimato pero veracidad, ese es mi sello de calidad.

Tercero: no soy paranoica, pero mamá dice que internet es una red insegura, eso explica los primeros dos principios.

Esto es el rayado de cancha. Tienen libertad de leer como también de no hacerlo. Pueden dejar comentarios si lo desean, pero si es una crítica (y siempre son bien recibidas), no es necesario caer en las groserías o en las malas palabras... entonces ¿nos estamos leyendo?

- Flor Lila

* * *

**Asunto:** Proyecto de fotografía

Mi amigo Letras Verdes me invitó a la fiesta de disfraces de su hermano —desde ahora El_ Artiste_— ¡Que emoción! Al fin una buena situación que documentar para mi proyecto de fotografía. Poca luz, gente muy ebria, colillas de cigarro y barro en los sillones. En otras palabras, caos. Será todo un reto encontrar la belleza en una situación así.

Lo que me gusta de la fotografía, es el hecho de ser fotógrafa. Me obliga a inmiscuirme en la foto y ser parte de ella. Letras Verdes alaba mis fotos por sus matices y colores, pero él no es capaz de ver el recuerdo que hay detrás del momento capturado, se trata de una impresión de la memoria; personal y subjetivo, algo sólo mio. Los demás comentan y observan. Creen que saben, es mejor no contradecirles.

La sicóloga dice que es bueno que me involucre en actividades sociales y participe con mis pares. No sé si vaya a socializar tanto, no con la cámara en mano, pero quien sabe, de repente pueda que me acerque a la mesa de las frituras y le pregunte a alguien dónde queda el baño.

* * *

**Asunto:** Arrendar un disfraz

Se me olvidó lo más importante de una fiesta de disfraces... ¡el disfraz! Pensé que podía ir allí y sacar un par de fotografías, pero al parecer el protocolo social dicta que yo también debo aparecer con un atuendo ridículo.

Letras Verdes quiere que vayamos disfrazados en pareja, la primera vez sugirió que fuésemos como_ Bonnie _y_ Clyde_. Le respondí que no se engañara, que de _Thelma _y_ Louis_ no pasábamos. Se rió, al menos alguien que se toma mis rechazos con humor.

Pero Letras Verdes llegó todos los días con sugerencias nuevas. Cuando planteó que fuésemos como _Mr Darcy_ y_ Elizabeth Bennet_, tuve que dejarle claro que no pensaba ir disfrazada en pareja. Además ¿vestido pomposo de época? ¿yo? Qué coraje.

Por eso es que arrendaré un disfraz, para dejar este asunto zanjado. Mientras no lo tenga decidido, Letras Verdes seguirá llegando con nuevas ideas y yo no quiero seguir ilusionándole.

* * *

**Asunto:** Amor no correspondido

Lo decidí, iré de_ Carmen San Diego_, sí, la criminal de videojuegos. Necesitaba un personaje solitario, en otras palabras, una indirecta clara, y Carmen siempre está huyendo, no del amor sino que de la justicia, pero el concepto queda claro... espero.

En el fondo me apena Letras Verdes, sé que me roza a propósito y me ruborizo aunque no quiera, pero no puedo corresponderle. Se sienta a mi lado en el almuerzo y me echa de menos, porque no importa la cercanía, siempre estaré muy lejos.

Lo sé porque me encuentro en su misma situación. Algo tiene El _Artiste_ que mis piernas son incapaces de ignorar, pero al menos sé disimularlo, no como ese ejército de chicas babosas que _fangirlea_ todo el rato —espero emplear bien la palabra _fangirlear_, el lenguaje de las redes sociales es complejo.

De todo el ejército de admiradoras de El _Artiste_, Desordenada Obsesiva es la que más miedo da. Su hermano —a quien por cierto, tampoco puedo corresponder— me contó que Desordenada encargó un vestido de novia para la fiesta de disfraces ¡que le va a pedir matrimonio! Desordenada, si estás leyendo esto ¡NO LO HAGAS! Nada bueno va a salir de eso.

Que torpe, si Desordenada lee este blog, no creo que sepa que hablo de ella. Bueno como sea... espero que recapacite y no lo haga.

Iré a rezarle a los Dioses.

* * *

**Asunto:** Una mala calificación

Recibí un suspenso en matemáticas, sabía que no tenía que dedicarle tanto tiempo a pensar el disfraz. Genio me encontró llorando en la escalera que da a la azotea, dijo que no valía la pena, que se trataba de algo demasiado trivial.

Sé que tiene razón, pero me cuesta creerle ¿qué puede saber alguien que no baja de la calificación perfecta? Los reprobados duelen y los padres pueden ser terribles si de notas se trata.

Me espera un castigo en casa.

* * *

**Asunto: **Todos sufren de amor

Acabo de llegar a la conclusión de que el amor es dolor, y que todos sufren de amor.

Tengo el don de la invisibilidad, ventajas de ser delgada y esmirriada. Mamá no entiende que se trata de una virtud, no de un defecto, y cree que con proteínas podré corregirlo. Ilusa... pero esta entrada no se trata de mi madre.

Hoy escuché una conversación privada por defecto. Era Estrella rechazando a Genio.

Pensaba en él como un cerebro. Siempre hablando de metodología y estadística, se me olvidó que los inteligentes también tienen permitido los sentimientos, pero se tuvo que enamorar de la más popular de la escuela. Se le quebró la voz, quise desaparecer porque no debía estar allí; Estrella era incapaz de detener las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, sabes que amo a otra persona, y eso no va a cambiar.

Los genios pueden reprobar otro tipo de materias y las bonitas también pueden no ser correspondidas.

* * *

**Asunto:** La novia

Desordenada Obsesiva es una mujer con mala suerte. Con Cuatro Ojos fuimos a retirar nuestros disfraces a la tienda, pero para nuestra desgracia —o diversión, depende del punto de vista— Desordenada llegó primero y tenía montado un espectáculo hermoso.

Al parecer el dependiente de la tienda lee mi blog, este fue un claro caso de sabotaje, porque nadie, repito NADIE, confundiría un disfraz de novia con el traje amarillo de _Kill Bill._

* * *

**Asunto: **Fotos que sí

Él era consciente de dónde tenía sus manos esa noche, ella es menos impulsiva de lo que aparenta, y aún así... desamor, fuente de locuras. Sólo mi cámara y yo fuimos testigos de ese desastre histórico.

Los disfraces eran una pasada, seré justa con lo justo. En realidad todos estuvieron muy buenos.

El _Artiste_ fue de_ Lennon_, Estrella lucía un hermoso vestido a lo_ Marilyn_, y aunque él fue el rey el año pasado y ella es la única candidata a reina de este año, nadie se esperaba que_ Lennon_ y _Marilyn_ se convirtieran en pareja después del primer baile. Las esquinas oscuras escondieron muchos pecados y absorbieron mis ingenuos deseos. Mis piernas temblaron sin control.

Ciertas cosas prefiero no fotografiarlas. Ciertos recuerdos que no me pertenecen, o que pudieron ser míos pero me los robaron.

Y era absurdo llorar pero no podía evitarlo. Huí a los jardines en busca del cielo estrellado o algo que mereciera la pena ser capturado. Y en mi paseo, Desordenada Obsesiva se lamentaba en las bancas de una pérgola deteriorada.

Me senté frente a ella, sé que no me vio. Bajo la luz de los faroles, y con el maquillaje deshecho, parecía desarmada, había dejado de ser una maniática. Preparé mi cámara, la ajusté a la luz, y logré enfocarla cuando Genio apareció. Bajé la cámara y observé.

Se veía desorientado, estaba en estado de shock. Y habría seguido caminando, si no fuera por el silencioso llanto de Desordenada que le devolvió a la realidad. Retrocedió y dudó, pero finalmente se acercó y revolvió en sus bolsillos en busca de un pañuelo.

Aguardó en silencio un momento, se retorcía como tic o consuelo.

—Vienes de _La Novia _—masculló, salió vaho de su boca —bonito disfraz.

—Al menos alguien lo entiende —se limpió las lagrimas con el pañuelo—. ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?

—_Wally_... ya sabes, de _Where's Wally?_ Pero la chica que tenía que encontrarme de entre la multitud se topó primero con _Lennon_ —suspiró desalentado—. _All you need is love_, no se puede competir contra eso.

—Si no fueses tan bueno para esconderte, yo podría estar casada con_ Lennon_ en este momento. Para la próxima lo planearemos mejor.

Era un trato, se dieron la mano y rieron un rato. Seguí la conversación con ternura, encendí la cámara y les saqué una fotografía. Fue una buena impresión, ella tenía los ojos hinchados, a él se le caían los párpados. Sus rostros brillaban a pesar de la pena, sus cuerpos se fundían y desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche. Y sobre ellos...

—Muérdago —murmuró _la novia_, él se encogió de hombros.

Modifiqué el obturador por última vez.

* * *

**Asunto:** 48 horas

Mi hermano dice que las primeras 48 horas después de una fiesta son cruciales. Eso lo dice porque siempre bebe de más, y luego hace estupideces que comprometen sus lazos de amistad.

Reviso la fotografía de Genio y Desordenada bajo el muérdago y me pregunto qué habrán hecho en las siguientes 48 horas. Hace pocos días era de la idea de que Genio no sabía de sentimientos, y ahora resulta que besó a una chica a la que todos catalogan de obsesiva.

A lo mejor... hasta fue su primer beso.

* * *

**Asunto: **Flor Lila, detective privado.

Primero que todo, gracias por los comentarios que han dejado, increible que este blog, que nació como una mera tarea de mi sicóloga, tenga tantos seguidores. Sé que están muy interesados sobre lo que pasó entre Genio y Desordenada Obsesiva ¡yo también! Es por ello que he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y hacerlas de detective.

Ahora, en respuesta a algunos comentarios puntuales que he recibido, les digo que no, mi política es la de no dar nombres (ver la primera entrada), así que dejen de insistir, pero tengo que derribar algunos mitos que se han formado porque mi consciencia no me deja en paz: genio NO es un gordito sedentario y Desordenada Obsesiva NO es punky ¿por qué tienen que estereotiparlo todo?

Sean buenos chicos, las personas sólo somos personas.

* * *

**Asunto:** Dificultades

Genio es menor que Desordenada ¿cuantos años? No lo sé, pero bastantes. Él va en último de preparatoria, Desordenada pasó de la universidad hace varios años y ahora trabaja en una tienda de ropa.

Insolente-Boy siempre está reclamando sobre lo escandalosa y poco discreta que es su hermana, y por lo mismo pensé que me enteraría fácilmente de lo que pasó entre ella y Genio durante la fiesta de disfraces, pero no fue así. Intenté sacar algo de información con Insolente-Boy, pero no supo responder ninguna de mis preguntas.

—¿Cómo se tomó que El _Artiste_ y Estrella empezaran a salir? —al menos eso debía saberlo. El _Artiste_ fue el gran amor de Desordenada Obsesiva desde la secundaria.

Insolente-Boy se encogió de hombros. Ese muchacho es un distraído.

* * *

**Asunto: **Frases que hacen sospechar.

Genio seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, al menos así lo veían todos. Cuatro Ojos, que es más amiga de Genio, tampoco lo encontraba distinto.

Ayer me puse detrás de él en la fila del almuerzo. Me vio y me saludó, intercambiamos algunas palabras pero nada más, así que estoy segura que no sabe que fui testigo ocular de lo que pasó bajo el muérdago. Conversaba alegremente con sus amigos del club de computación. Todo iba bien, parecía de buen humor.

Fue entonces que Estrella apareció en el comedor.

Genio dejó de hablar y Estrella detuvo su andar. Se ruborizó, se mordió el labio inferior, ¿nadie en el comedor pudo sentir la tensión? yo me sentí muy nerviosa.

Pero ocurrió que Genio esbozó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. Ella asintió y siguió su caminar; Genio se incorporó en su propia conversación. No calló hasta que tocó la campana que indicaba el inicio de la jornada de la tarde.

—¿Sin rencores? —escuché que le murmuró Estrella en el oído.

—Estoy feliz por ti —y de verdad lo parecía.

Según yo, nadie se sobrepone de un rechazo tan rápido. Esta investigación sigue en curso.

* * *

**Asunto:** Un buen plan

Sabía que algún día mis malas calificaciones en matemáticas me servirían de algo. La maestra me metió al programa de tutores ¿y no adivinarán quien me pondrá al día en las materias? Acertaron, se trata de Genio.

Plan exprés: interrogarle sobre la fiesta cuando el estudio esté por terminar.

* * *

**Asunto:** ¿Por qué a mí?

Letras Verdes se enteró de que Genio será mi tutor de matemáticas, y si no le malinterpreté, me parece que se puso celoso ¡Dios! ¿Por qué a mí?

Al parecer, _Carmen San Diego_ y _Wally_ son una pareja reconocida a nivel de fandom ¡Letras Verdes cree que fuimos disfrazados en pareja! Me está empezando a poner nerviosa que lance indirectas estando Genio tan cerca.

¡Respeto!

* * *

**Asunto: **Noticias de Insolente-Boy

Ya sabía yo que ese niño no podía ser tan despistado. Insolente-Boy me contó que su hermana se obsesionó con _Where's Wally?_ Onda de la noche a la mañana. Se compró todos los volúmenes y siempre tiene un libro en su bolso ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

* * *

**Asunto: **Tarde de estudio

La casa de Genio es la más visitada de todo el grupo. Es central, su madre siempre cocina postres deliciosos, y es el único que tiene la habitación ordenada los 365 días del año.

Dispuso una mesa cuadrada en su alcoba e instaló una pizarra en un atril. Sacó sus libros de álgebra, se colocó unas gafas que no sabía que usaba, y de repente hizo los problemas muy fáciles y evidentes para mi. No sabía que factorizar era tan sencillo.

Tiene un humor intelectual, hace relaciones que nadie más ve, juegos de palabras en su mayoría, y sólo él ríe, yo intento comprenderle. ¿Saben cuál es la fruta que ayuda a hacer el pan? Según Genio es la mandarina, porque manda-harina. Con esto sólo quiero decir que la pasé mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

Cuando nos despedíamos, noté en su estantería un objeto que me recordó que yo tenía una misión que cumplir

—¿_Kill Bill_, edición de lujo? Esto es nuevo ¿no? —¡Había olvidado por completo mi plan exprés!

Genio enrojeció pero no se pronunció al respecto. Quise seguir insistiendo.

—Te gusta, ¿no?

—Más de lo prudente.

Tomó el objeto, reconocí la sonrisa de enamorado.

—Es... distinto —murmuró.

Definitivamente, no hablaba del _dvd._

* * *

**Asunto:** El día más triste

Los vi y es un hecho. Genio y Desordenada, por improbable que parezca, se gustan el uno al otro, no puedo estar equivocada. Conversaban en el parque y decidí acercarme. No debería abusar así de mi don de la invisibilidad, pero... ¡son Genio y Desordenada Obsesiva! Ni a los surrealistas...

Lo más extraño fue que no se me hizo extraño, y que me afectó lo que escuché.

—Pensé que me llamarías... —hablaba Desordenada, memoricé todas sus palabras.

—Por qué insistes tanto si sabes que es un error.

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes al fracaso?

—Sí —reconoció, me tuve que tapar la boca para no delatar mi presencia —porque me han rechazado antes y daña.

Se marchó. Desordenada sollozó largo rato, yo lloré en silencio junto a ella. Y no debería, aún así saqué mi cámara y le tomé una fotografía: aquella historia podía ser mía.

* * *

**Asunto:** No se elige a quien se ama

Si me gustase Letras Verdes, todo sería más fácil. Pasearíamos tomados de las manos bajo las luces navideñas, comeríamos mantecados y alimentaríamos a los patos. Él me dejaría hasta la puerta de casa y se despediría con un beso, yo correría hasta mi cama, llamaría a Cuatro Ojos y hablaría todo el día como una enamorada.

Pero no me gusta Letras Verdes y puede que nunca llegue a hacerlo.

Hay cosas que no se controlan, que corren libres o fluyen solas. A lo mejor Desordenada no tiene buena fama y Genio está acostumbrado a una vida sistematizada, pero se gustan, y es demasiado injusto que el miedo sea lo que los mantiene separados. ¡Genio, eres un estúpido! Y quiero que todos lo sepan, porque él lo dijo, conoce el sabor del rechazo, y aún así, hace lo mismo.

* * *

**Asunto:** Love is a Battlefield

He decidido seguir los comentarios que me han dejado y hacerlas de _Celestina_. _Pat Benatar_ lo dijo en su éxito de los 80': el amor es un campo de batalla, y yo lucharé en nombre de todos aquellos que creemos en el amor.

Insolente-Boy dice que su hermana llora por las noches y que lo mantiene desvelado; Genio obtuvo un 75 en matemáticas. Le devolveré a Insolente-Boy las horas de sueño que se merece un adolescente en pleno crecimiento, y a Genio... ese muchacho no conoce el alcance de su error.

Yo puedo mostrárselo.

* * *

**Asunto:** Hice algo malo

Era un buen plan.

Tenía tres fotos en mi haber.

La primera: Genio y Desordenada, vestidos de _Wally_ y _La Novia_, platicando bajo el muérdago. Supongo que recuerdan esa foto

La segunda: Desordenada y Genio con sus frentes pegadas y sus labios detenidos en una pequeña pausa. Ella le decía entre beso y beso "de esto ni una palabra"; él intentaba no deslizar demasiado sus manos por la cintura de la muchacha.

La tercera: Desordenada llorando en el parque y la silueta de genio desenfocada.

Las metí en un sobre que colé en el casillero de Genio. O eso creí... Cielos, Letras Verdes ¿por qué no me avisaste que ese era el casillero de Estrella? Y fue así como las fotos quedaron en manos de la mujer menos discreta de la preparatoria e Insolente-Boy tuvo la oportunidad que siempre buscó para demostrar lo bien que se le daban las patadas voladoras.

Mi hermano dice que mi problema es que me meto mucho en las historias detrás de mis fotografías. Y debe ser cierto, porque todo esto es obra mía.

* * *

**Asunto:** Lo que pasó y por qué pasó

Cuatro Ojos dice que Genio necesitará un diente postizo, a Insolente-Boy lo suspendieron. Me siento muy mal por Insolete-Boy, pero al menos no le dieron la condicional. Se llevará mal con su hermana, pero en el fondo la protege mucho... Como todos los hermanos.

Letras Verdes me pidió perdón, pensó que se trataba de una declaración de amor o algo así y por eso no me corrigió. Quise matarle, pero supongo que todos hacemos tonterías por amor. Le dije que ya encontraríamos a alguien por allí, pero que teníamos que ser pacientes, y cuando lo encontrásemos, jamás negarlo, o podríamos terminar sin dientes.

* * *

**Asunto: **Final feliz

Genio volvió a la escuela.

La gente lo señala al pasar y sus amigos le piden que sonría para adivinar cuál es el diente falso. Si se topa en el pasillo con Insolente-Boy, se saludan con un apretón de manos, cada vez con menos rencores; Estrella sigue presionando por una buena historia mientras él esperaba su turno en la fila del almuerzo.

Esta mañana no fue diferente.

No podía oír lo que le contaba, Estrella reía con escándalo, pero Genio parecía disfrutar de su compañía. En algún momento estiró el cuello y me buscó entre la multitud. Me sonrió con afabilidad, de alguna forma me estaba dando las gracias. Yo asentí y seguí comiendo de mi flan.

Lo vi después en el mismo parque de la otra vez, de la mano de Desordenada Obsesiva. Ella bailaba mientras caminaba, él se sentía abrumado por las luces navideñas; enfoqué por última vez y di por terminado mi proyecto fotográfico.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó Cuatro Ojos.

Porque lo que me gusta de la fotografía es el hecho de ser fotógrafa, y ya es hora de que me centre en mi propia historia.

* * *

_NOTAS DE AUTORA_

_Probablemente me gusta porque sé que nadie más lo hará. Me gusta por sus reflexiones simples que son puras y no abarcan demasiado; me gusta porque Hikari, Koushiro y Jun son mis personajes favoritos; y me gusta porque es un blog, lo que lo hace todo más simple aún._

_A lo mejor muchas referencias culturales, eso es un rasgo mío. Y no aclaré los seudónimos porque creo que son bien intuitivos... pero siempre pueden preguntar :D_

_- **J**apiera **C**larividencia_


End file.
